List of NASCAR race tracks
This is a list of tracks which have hosted a NASCAR race from 1948 to present. Various forms of race track have been used throughout the history of NASCAR, including purpose-built race tracks such as Daytona. NASCAR National series race tracks The following is a list of race tracks currently used by NASCAR as part of its Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series, NASCAR Xfinity Series, or NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series for the 2019 racing season.NASCAR Tracks Past and Present – Racing-Reference.info Key to table * Track – The name of the facility. * Miles – Length of the course. * Configuration – Shape of the course. * Location – Geographical location of the track. * Series – NASCAR national series currently hosted by the track. Numbers in parentheses indicate if the course holds more than one series event during the season. * Seating – Number of seats for spectators at the track, if known. * Races – Feature races for the top national series that race there. * Lights - If the track has lights, the column will say yes, otherwise no. Defunct or inactive NASCAR Cup Series, Xfinity Series, and Gander Outdoors Truck Series tracks The following tables list all of the tracks previously used by NASCAR that are either closed or, for various reasons, are no longer used by any NASCAR national series. Key to tables *'Track': Name of the track. Either the current name of the track (as it exists today) or the last known name of the track is shown. *'Type and layout': Approximate course length (in miles), shape, and surface type. For course length, the last known measurement provided by NASCAR is shown. Note that this figure may differ in various sources depending on the method that NASCAR or other sanctioning bodies have used to measure the track. *'Location': The state (or province, for Canadian tracks) and city (or nearest city) where each track is located. *'Named race(s)': For many years, specific names have been given to races during a given season as a way of marketing the event. Where these names are known, they are noted next to the seasons in which that name was used. *'Season(s)': NASCAR seasons in which the track hosted an event. Note that only points-paying races are counted as part of a given series' season; tracks where additional exhibition or special races have been held are included in a separate table. *'Notes': Any additional information or clarification that may be useful. This includes details on the track's current status, or whether the track saw further use in other NASCAR series. Still used in NASCAR for feeder series Still used as testing tracks Still used by other motorsports leagues Other active tracks Defunct or closed tracks Other tracks used by NASCAR This table includes tracks used by NASCAR solely for exhibition races or other special events that were not part of any regular NASCAR season. External links *List of every NASCAR track at Racing-Reference *Track info table at Driver Averages See also *Short track motor racing *List of motor racing venues by capacity *Tourist attractions in the United States References Tracks Category:NASCAR tracks NASCAR Category:Lists of sports venues in the United States